Remember Pearl
by ThatGuyOrby
Summary: It's been over 70 years since WWII ended. Suddenly monster ships rose from the seas and pushed humanity from them. In the year 2019 an old dreadnought battleship rises from his resting spot on the seafloor to reclaim the seas for Humanity. Unfortunately his dark past might just come back to bite him...Basically Kancolle with some OCs.
1. Back from the Dead

Remember Pearl:

Two blinding flashes reverberated through my memory. There was no mistaking the force and mushroom cloud; two nuclear devices had been dropped upon the fleet. I felt sick; like my hull was just going to pull apart but fourteen inches of steel plate armor wouldn't buckle so easily. That was yesterday. I was pulled away from the main fleet for some reason and was just sitting in open water. A sudden explosion blew out my poorly mended side and left me open to the sea. The last of my strength gone I rolled over into the sea. "See you soon, Arizona…" I thought as I slipped beneath the waves.

 **(A considerable time latter)**

I found myself awaking in something soft and comfortable. At first, I assumed it was just the sand on the floor of the sea but it felt more solid…and less wet. I groggily awoke and took in my surroundings. Many things stood out as wrong to me at once. I was in a room, I had blinked indicating either a glitch in my detection equipment or I have eyelids, I realized I was in a bed, and I had no idea where I was. All of these things except the last would've been normal if not for the fact that I'm a battleship.

My head felt foggy and unfocused. I reached up and rubbed my head before climbing out of the bed. The room was expansive and spacious in its emptiness. The only furniture was a bed and a large drawer. I looked over my body and decided it was distinctly human. I quickly realized the mirror on the drawer and walked over to it.

I looked over myself through the glass and inspected every detail.

"Gender male, age approximately 16, height 5'8, build slightly above average, hair type short and slightly curled, hair color cool brown, complexion pale white, eye color ice blue." I thought silently.

I immediately noticed the strange protrusions from my head that resembled two tripod superstructure towers in the form of an attached headset on the sides of my head, the small scar on my left cheek, and the outfit I was wearing.

I was wearing a sapphire blue sailor's jacket with black lines across the arms and collar that had a thin hood hanging out the back of the collar. On each of the black lines there was also a golden line about half the thickness. I was also wearing baggy dark blue and black lined slacks, and combat boots.

The material of the coat and slacks was quite soft while still feeling tough enough to last.

I caught a glance of a piece of paper tucked into the top right corner of the mirror and snatched it quickly.

"So, you're awake. That's great news. Honestly as it is you're taking more time than most to reawaken. You didn't even resurface until last year. It's kind of understandable considering your sinking was pretty much the opposite of peaceful. Anyway, first things first you probably noticed was that you're not as you were when you sank in more than one way. First of all, the human thing is hard to explain so I'll do it in person second we had to refit you back to your old configuration to save you from radiation poisoning from your contaminated components, we had to remove your dual 5in mounts. At a later time, we intend on refitting you again to modernize you. I want you to know that you're among allies here so you can stay calm. Second of all you've been gone for quite a while and the world has changed quite a bit. Third, everyone here is a ship…but you're relatively unique in a way that is fairly inconvenient. Almost ninety-nine percent of the ships here are female with few exceptions. Moving on from this, when you're ready to talk come to the main office on the first floor. It should be easy as there are signs everywhere. Anyway, if you again don't wake up today I will be writing you again tomorrow. Signed: The Admiral." It read.

"Who the hell's the Admiral…?" I thought aloud, hearing my own voice for the first time. It was fairly low but not overly so. It fit my height and build quite well.

I stuffed my hands into my jacket's pockets and pulled it forward with the hood covering the back of my neck. For some reason this calmed me a bit and I let out a slight sigh.

"Time to get some answers." I sighed.

I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. Sure enough, after a decent turn a click signified the door opening.

I pulled it in towards myself and stepped back as not to hit myself...because that would've been smart...

I stepped into the hall and immediately saw a small sign on the wall with a right-pointing arrow. As I expected it read main office just above the arrow.

I turned and continued down the hallway following the numerous signs guiding me going down two sets of stairs before finding myself on the first floor.

I found myself in yet another carpeted hallway and ended up having to take another right turn to make it to the main office. Now in front of the door I mentally prepared myself to meet "The Admiral". I took a deep breath and knocked loudly on the door.

"Enter." I heard a man's voice call.

As instructed I pulled the door open and stepped into the room.

"Who-" I heard a woman begin to question.

Her hair was long and black like coal, she had dull red eyes, a similar yet vastly different contraption attached to her head, and she wore a white, black, and gold stylized Japanese outfit.

A man in a white navy uniform raised his hand to silence her. He looked up from his desk and looked right at me.

He had fairly short black hair, pale white skin, a slim but tall build, and cool brown eyes.

"He's awake." The man said with a wide smile.

"Nagato, would you give us a moment?" The Admiral requested.

"Of course, sir." She said before saluting and exiting the room, closing the double doors behind her.

"Do you recall your name?" He inquired.

"No…When I think of it I can just remember a weird combination…BB-38." I said trying hard to connect the combination to something meaningful.

"I'm sorry to do this…but what do you imagine when you hear 'Pearl Harbor'? What does it make you see?" He asked with a sad sigh.

"…" It hit me like a train.

"…Pain." I said holding the scar on my cheek.

"The loss of friends and family…Fire everywhere…burning over the water…" I said absentmindedly.

"What about when I say 'Pennsylvania'?" He asked.

"I don't know…wait…I am USS Pennsylvania." I said recalling my old name fire still flashing in my eyes.

"Good. I'm sorry to bring up painful memories but it was the only way. Now let me introduce myself and explain our situation to you. I am the Admiral of a fleet comprised of humanoid spirits from warships long since destroyed, forgotten, or decommissioned regardless of nationality or former loyalties." He explained.

I tensed a bit at the thought but tried to stay open-minded.

"You must be confused as to how all of this came about and to be honest we don't know the entire truth. One day a fleet of monstrous ships rose from the ocean and almost succeeded in driving mankind from the sea. They attacked merchant and military ships indiscriminately and shot down any planes attempting to cross the sea. Things were looking dark for us and then you came along. Long since destroyed warships rose from the sea to defend their countries. Initially all the spirits were girls so we called them War Girls but then and again rare male ships would appear so we changed it to Warships. Over time all the world's nations came together to fight back the pitch-black monstrosities which we named the Shades. You have been reawakened to fight off the Shade threat." He explained.

"I'm not about to pretend like any of what you just said made any sense but a threat the America is an enemy to me. You can count me in…just one thing." I said.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"How will I do that…with none of my guns? Call me crazy but I don't think my main battery will fit on this small body" I said skeptically.

"Of course you'll have access to your weaponry. Your division mates will show you how to equip them." He explained.

"My division mates?" I repeated.

"Yeah, I've enlisted you into Battleship Division 1 subdivision of the Heavy Gunnery Division. Battleship Division 1 is also a part of the 1st Vanguard fleet. As a Super-Dreadnought you should fit right in." He went on.

"So who's in my division?" I inquired.

"You know them quite well already. I'm certain you remember your old division mate Nevada and your sister Arizona but as an extra addition I also added your old pal Oklahoma into the 1st Battleship Division." He explained.

"Arizona…and Oak…are here?" I said stunned.

"You seem shocked." He pointed out.

Two tears streamed down my cheeks. "No...It's just that's the best damn news I've heard in about seventy years." I said wiping my eyes.

"So you know the date?" He asked.

"Yeah, kinda hard not to when calendars are literally littered against some walls." I pointed out.

"Good point." He stifled a laugh.

"Your room is located in the second dorm building; room number Is B-38." He said with a slight smirk.

"Clever." I remarked.

"I thought so." He said leaning back in his chair a bit.

"You should get going. The rest of your division will be returning from battle soon. Seeing you up is sure to brighten up their day." He encouraged throwing me a card with the simple words "room key" printed on it in bold lettering.

"Thanks...for everything." I said with a quite salute.

"Don't mention it." He said resting his eyes.

I turned, walked out the door past Nagato, and stuck my hands in my pockets. I immediately felt a weird object in my right pocket and pulled it out. It was some strange device with a map and note strapped to the back.

I opened the note and it pretty much just explained what a cell phone is and the map was for the entire base. Three points of interest were circled in red marker.

They read in order of 1 to 3 "Launching bay, Admiral's office/guest building, and the dorm buildings."

I quickly made my way out of the building and up the long road-like walkway to the dorm buildings.

There were several people around walking and talking with friends who even occasionally glanced my way. I didn't make any effort to keep their gaze and solely focused on getting to the dorms so I could finally see my friends again.

I made my way through an area with strange pink leaved trees on either side of the walkway and up to the buildings that were built within close proximity to the launching bays.

I quickly glanced at the buildings and ran up the stairs and in through the doors of the number two building before remembering that I had no idea which floor room B-38 was on. Lucky me, a sign with just that information hung in the small entrance room. It read "First floor rooms B1-B20, Second floor rooms B21-B40, etc."

I quickly made my way up to the second floor and slid my card into the slit under the lock. The door clicked open and I stepped into a fairly spacious room almost like the one I woke up in just slightly messier and more full of stuff.

I glanced around and quickly noticed the one and only bed that was completely kept neat with a reserved sign on it. I sat down on the bed and looked around the room. It was decently arranged with beds spaced out to give each ship enough room. There was a noticeable rectangular piece of ground around my area that had no trash past it. I don't know why but this almost tugged on my heart.

I just stared for several seconds remembering our peaceful days at Pearl Harbor. My memory cut from a peaceful exercise with my friends to the general quarters alarm raising me from my early morning slumber.

The morning light was harsh and bombers started descending through the clouds towards the harbor.

I lost four friends that day of which only two were ever repaired.

"Cassin and Downes...I wonder if they're here too." I thought aloud.

That's when I looked up and saw the picture mounted on the wall. It was a black and white picture of me, Arizona, Oklahoma, and Nevada lined up in front of the picture.

Funny, I remembered that picture being back when we were just ships but we were all in human form.

Despite not having seen my friends in their human form I recognized them immediately. I was on the far right and glancing sideways at the camera with my hood covering half my face. I realized that somehow my headset was formed over the hood despite it literally being attached to my head but I didn't question it.

I had a smile on my face, the scar on my left cheek was missing, and I could almost see the calm peacefulness in my one visible eye as I held a (most likely) matching captain's cap in my right hand. That was before the war.

Arizona had her arm rested on my shoulder, a bit of a strange sight since we're the same height. She looked exactly how I pictured her. Basically me in girl form. Her hair is long to the point that it reaches almost halfway down her arms, her eyes looked exactly like mine as far as I could tell in black and white, she wore a casual-ized (that's definitely not a word) navy outfit consisting of a loose sailor jacket and baggy slacks over black combat boots, and she was spinning a small female CPO combo cap on her left hand's index finger as she smiled into the camera.

Oak and Nevada were almost identical except the fact that they wore their hair parted in different directions and from what the picture told me their eyes and apparel seemed to be different shades, Oak's being a bit lighter than her older sister.

They stood about an inch and a half shorter than me and Arizona, had shorter almost shoulder length hair, and were wearing a long-sleeved navy officer jacket, baggy slacks, combat boots and, a cap very similar to Arizona's.

I didn't realize I was crying until a drop landed on my hand pulling me back from deep thought. I shook my head and brought myself back to reality.

I tried not to think about it but with my mind set on a track the next things I remembered was Arizona engulfed in flames as her forward tower was launched almost thirty feet in the air and Oklahoma's side being ruptured by eight devastating explosions and her rolling over in the sea.

I shook my head harder. "Don't. Think. About. It." I willed myself. I wiped my sleeve over my eyes and looked away. I fell back onto the bed and stared at the roof. It was then I heard the faint sound of falling boots on the wooden floor outside.

They were talking laughing and generally celebrating what I assumed to be a rather great victory. When they opened the door they were still laughing but stopped in their tracks when the saw me.

"Hey guys...It's been a while." I said with almost a hint of guilt. In person all the feelings I had felt earlier alone were amplified by ten. "I-"

I went to say but before I could get the words out they all tackled me in what I think was supposed to be a hug.

I fell back onto my bed and was practically pinned by my friends."Ouch." I said sarcastically.

We just laid there silent for what seemed like an hour but I didn't mind in the least. Eventually they pulled back and looked over me. I looked Arizona in the eyes and all at once all emotion I felt was dissolved into calmness. I remembered now how calming being around my little sister always was.

"I can't put it into words how much I've missed you three." I said with a wide smile crossing my face.

"It's good to see you again, Penn." Oak said, her emerald green eyes practically glowing.

"I have to admit my rather short life after you left was quite boring." Nevada shrugged.

"I'm so sorry!" Arizona said tearing up and hugging me even tighter than before.

"Whoa! What for little sis?" I said holding her and patting her on the back.

"Nevada told us all about how you changed after Pearl. I didn't want to leave you. It's just-" She went on.

"Shhh. No. I don't care who or what you are. Nothing is indestructible. It just as easily could've been me. Plus can we just...not talk about that day? I really just want to put it behind us..." I intercepted. She was silent for a second before she pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah!" She agreed.

The tears on her face were like a blade to the heart. I didn't ever want to see them again. I would make sure they would never appear again. I took my sleeve and wiped her tears away before giving a genuine smile. Something so pure and genuine as a real smile is rare among beings like us. It must've been contagious because soon we were all smiling.

"I'm not fond of long reunions but it's good to have you back Pennsylvania." Nevada smiled.

"So tell me what I've missed." I said taking a seat on my bed getting ready to listen to a long story.

"Settle in for a long one then." Oak said walking over and falling back onto her bed.

"Yeah, it's no short story." Nevada nodded.

"Well it just gives me another reason for me to spend hours catching up with my friends." I said situating myself.

"Sounds good to me!" Arizona said excitedly.


	2. The New but Really Rather Old Battleship

They weren't kidding when they said it was a long story. Three hours flew by like minutes and the mid-day light was vanishing from the sky.

"Sounds like an eventful year." I said yawning as I stretched back and fell to a lying position.

"Eventful? That's the understatement of this century." Nevada said staring at the ceiling.

Arizona glanced back at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"It's well past when we should've gone to bed…we still have lessons tomorrow." Arizona pointed out.

"Lessons?" I asked.

"Oh my, looks like we skipped something." Oak realized.

"All ships here are required to take 'lessons' to make sure we're still battle ready at any moment. These include gunnery exercises, fleet tactics lectures, and active combat scenarios." Nevada explained.

"So basically school for ships?" I guessed.

"Exactly." Nevada nodded.

"Like I said we should get to bed. One downside to having a human body is the fact that sleep is a requirement for effective operation." Arizona explained.

"What a pain." I yawned.

"So this is being tired? I remember my crew complaining about it sometimes. This is such a strange feeling…I feel so sluggish and heavy. Even more than usual." I remarked.

"Yeah it really sucks." Oak said staring up at the ceiling.

"How…how do you sleep?" I asked curiously.

"Simple, when you're tired just close your eyes and clear your mind. You'll be out in no time." Arizona explained.

"Well, I'll get the lights since it's my turn." Oak grumbled as she crawled out of bed and reached for a switch on the wall.

With a quick clicking noise the room was turned completely pitch black. Despite the complete lack of light I could still see my surroundings. Everything was much darker and had a weird green outline to it now.

"I can still see…" I said unimpressed.

"That just means your radar is working. Even in the dark ships equipped with radar can still see albeit not as well." Nevada said curling up under her blankets.

I followed the example of my division mates and crawled under the covers. The bottom layer was soft and thinner while the upper ones were slightly tougher and heavier. Together they formed an incredibly comfortable cover over me. "Goodnight guys." Oak said sleepily.

"Night." We all responded tiredly.

I found Arizona's advice quite effective as I was out very quickly but when I dreamt I had a nightmare…no…a memory. It was Pearl Harbor again. This time there were more flames everywhere and I could see the faces of the attackers. Five carriers three too blurred for identification but the other two were burned into my mind. Kaga and Akagi, the two murderesses that took my friends away from me. They looked like they wanted to laugh but their eyes were devoid of any soul. I saw my friends lying in the water around me burnt and decimated by explosives. "Arizona…?" I asked as I knelt next to my fallen sister. "Arizona…" I said cradling her lifeless body in my arms. I curled in over her and began to quietly sob. "Not again…" I said holding her closer. Her one arm was completely charred black and missing a hand while on her head her one tower was missing. Her eyes were closed and from a gash in her side oil bleed into the sea.

I awoke with a start sitting upright in a split second.

I looked around to see the others were all looking at me sympathetically.

"Pearl Harbor?" Arizona guessed.

"H-How'd you-" I went to ask.

"You were calling her name. We all get those dreams every now and then." Nevada explained.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Oak asked.

"I'm fine. Just a dream after all…" I lied.

After a minute of silence I was finally able to take my mind off of it and I pulled myself out of bed.

"We should get moving, the news that there's a new battleship around is sure to have gotten out by now and I'm certain I know a few ships in our class who'll just love to meet you." Oak said in her weird way that made me wonder if I should be excited or scared to meet them.

I stood and straightened my jacket with a sigh.

"Here." Nevada said with a quick motion my vision was blocked by something she put over my head.

I quickly realized it was a cap and as I turned and looked into the mirror I noticed it was in fact a dark blue captain's cap with black trims. I also noticed that my superstructure headset was now formed over my cap but I guess it was the least of the confusing things that had happened in the last couple days.

I straightened the cap and looked around at my division mates who in turn threw their caps on and straightened them.

I smiled softly as I looked over them. All three were smiling as they looked right at me. It had been ages since I had seen them like this.

"Well lead the way; I have no clue where I'm going." I pointed out.

"Sure thing, Div leader." Arizona grinned turning and leading the way out of the door.

As soon as we got out the door I realized soon enough that other ships that were out and about stopped anything they were doing just to look at us.

I looked towards the others questioningly.

"Told ya the news would get around fast." Oak shrugged.

The lesson was in a building off to the left of the launching bays that looked a lot like a miniature school building. Luckily our class was the first room on the first floor of the right wing of the building so it wasn't exactly hard to remember.

I noticed several things all at once when I entered the classroom. First, everyone was staring at me. Second, I didn't like that very much. The others things? What other things? Not important.

I froze but as soon as my friends noticed they began to push me into the classroom.

The first thing that really struck me about the other ships was just how diverse the outfits and looks of the group.

There were steel gray and red/black sleeved military jacket/dresses matched with black leggings and combat boots. In complete contrast there were all matter of Japanese style tops and skirts on others. The most familiar style was the USN sailor jackets and loose slacks…and the brown western dusters along with American flag bikinis but we don't talk about those…

"Alright class! I'm sure you've all heard that we're getting a new addition to our class. One of a rare breed as well. A WWI-WWII era super dreadnought type battleship." An older (adult-ish) looking lady said pulling me to the front of the class. She had long about wrist length black hair, pale white skin, silver eyes, and a completely almost casual black suit covering her body.

"First things first, I'm Arkansas, your instructor. Now go on and introduce yourself to the others." She encouraged.

I turned to the class, relaxed my composure, and crossed my arms before pulling my cap down slightly over my eyes.

"I'm USS Pennsylvania, the lead ship of the Pennsylvania class of USN Super-Dreadnought type battleships and former flagship of the United States Atlantic fleet circa 1918-1948." I said looking at the class, the brim of my cap casting a shadow over my almost glowing blue eyes.

Some of them looked at me with more interest now.

I liked that even less than before.

"Your seat will be right in the back with the rest of your Division." She said pointing out the empty seat in the middle of the back row of seats.

I nodded and quickly moved between the rows of desks toward the empty seat before settling into it.

I was flanked by Arizona on my right and Oklahoma on my left with Nevada on Oak's left.

As soon as I sat down I realized that a good portion of the other ships were still casting glances at me.

"Well, since we have a new arrival I think it would be best to first get everyone reacquainted with the launching bays. Meet there within ten minutes and suit up." The teacher announced before exiting the room.

"Well, are you ready to get back on the water Penn?" Oak asked excitedly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused.

"You'll see." Nevada smirked.


	3. The Old Falling Apart

When we entered the bays I was speechless. Only half the room was actually floored while the other half and the rest was cut out and left for the sea to flow in. Out beyond this a tunnel lead out toward the ocean. Innumerable cutouts extended the floor into the water and ended in circular discs with several cranes hanging down around them. Over each cutout/walkway there was a sign that read out divisions and ships.

"Hey, we're over here." Arizona said pointing over to the far left of the massive building.

Upon finding our respective walkways I noticed with a slight shiver that my name was written in red strikethrough representing a dead, or more accurately, sunken ship.

"Um…what do we do?" I asked curiously.

"Oh you're gonna love this, Penn." Oak said wide a wide grin before walking up her walkway and standing on the disc at the end of it.

In an instant two clamps of steel shot up from the ground and secured her feet before the cranes started to move.

Then the cranes shot up into the roof and descended holding very familiar equipment. In an instant a metal backpack-like plate was screwed into her back and extended out into two short mechanical arms.

Quickly after a miniature superstructure tower was affixed onto her back. It closely resembled her sister's late war configuration.

Then the cranes attached what looked like two pieces of a split bow on either side of her pack before screwing in four (dramatically smaller) turrets identical to her old ones. After that eight smaller turrets were affixed to her split into groups of two on either of her legs and shoulders. What looked like two rudders and propellers were attached to the back of her feet (and lower legs) before she was suddenly launched onto the water at incredible speed.

When she hit the water instead of sinking like a stone she landed on her feet and started skating around on the water

I was in complete awe.

"Well we can't let her have all the fun now can we?" Arizona said before bolting up to her spot and gearing up before launching.

Me and Nevada gave each other a look equivalent to saying "I guess we should go after them" before following after the two.

I was cautious when I stepped onto the disc but before I even realized it the process was over and I was launched onto the water.

I stumbled for a moment but soon found it was rather easy to stand on the sea and began to test myself.

I found I was very agile for a battleship if not a bit slow.

I inspected my body and new additions and quickly found that I was in my prewar configuration.

I was identical to how I was at Pearl Harbor.

In place of their dual eight five inch turrets there were eight single turrets and ten un-turreted gun mounts.

I also quickly noticed that while they were absolutely covered in small caliber AA guns around their hulls I only had four on my tripod tower attached to my back. In fact Oklahoma was practically identical to Nevada in her late-war configuration. Arizona even looked like me in 1945. The only thing I noticed off was the far more advanced looking radar towers.

"I feel old." I remarked.

"You are old, Penn." Arizona reminded me.

"Good point." I shrugged.

"C'mon. It's time to meet the class on the water." Nevada said tapping me on the shoulder before skating past me.

As we came out of the tunnel and out into the sun I had to raise my arm to shield my eyes but as soon as my eyes adjusted I was left in awe of the ocean. It was just as beautiful as I had remembered. The green-blue water sparkled like aquamarine crystals in the sunlight as they peacefully rippled towards land.

I took in a deep breath, taking in the salty sea air.

"Finally…I'm back." I sighed with eyes closed.

"I remember how I felt my first time back on the water, trust me it will never get any less relaxing." Arizona assured me.

I turned my head back to her and smiled happily.

I was back, my sister was back, Oak was back, and I finally got to see Nevada again.

It was just like all my dreams before. I may not have been able to express myself as a ship but I still remember my memories, hopes, dreams, and feelings from back then.

"Let's go, they're right over there." Oak said clapping me on the shoulder with a wide grin.

We sailed over quickly and found ourselves among several battleships and even some heavy cruisers.

"First things first, I need to get an idea of your capabilities." Arkansas (Ark from now on) said looking me over.

"Get into position facing those target ships." She said pointing out a cluster of actual ships in the distance.

"Alright." I nodded.

I fidgeted around with my turrets finding that I could move them freely and rather easily and as I focused on a target my vision actually zoomed in. A red circle in the middle gave me an idea where to aim and the lead indicators would help in windy conditions or against moving targets. In the corner of my vision I even saw a "time to shell impact" estimate. These were clearly new additions as I never had these throughout my actual life. After observing them I picked out four of the closer targets and sighted them in. Two cruisers, a destroyer, and a battleship.

"Targets sighted in." I confirmed.

"Fire." Ark ordered.

"Firing main batteries." I called and with a loud roar of flame twelve 14in shells tore out of their barrels.

The shells arced high into the air before crashing down onto the targets.

One of the three shells fired at the first cruiser tore through the hull and detonated around mid-ship shearing it in half, two shells struck the second and detonated to the front and to the rear causing the ship to capsize, I completely missed the destroyer, and all three shells hit the battleship tearing down its rear tower and blasting two holes into the water line before detonating the magazine. The ship exploded with a massive fireball launching its two forward turrets into the air.

"Six hits, three targets destroyed." I reported.

"Impressive for a ship equipped with the CXAM-1 radar." Ark noted.

"I don't have anything to compare it to considering it was the only thing I ever had." I said with a shrug.

"Well, if you want a comparison…" Arizona grinned.

"Go ahead Arizona." Ark nodded.

"Targets sighted in." Arizona reported.

"Fire." Ark ordered.

"Firing main batteries." Arizona called.

With a powerful roar of flame twelve 14in shells tore out of her main guns and soared through the air before crashing down onto a group of four destroyers.

At least two shells hit each and every destroyer sending them to the bottom almost instantly.

"That's…I…" I stammered.

"That's the difference between AEGIS and CXAM-1, Penn." Nevada shrugged.

"That's not fair, little sis. You've gone and outclassed me!" I chuckled punching her lightly on the shoulder.

"What can I say? I'm awesome." Arizona smirked.

"It's fair to say that by WWII standards your accuracy is impressive but by modern day standards…you really need some work." Oak admitted.

"Clearly." I sighed.

Ark brought her hand up to her headpiece and it sounded like she was talking to somebody before taking her hand off and looking over to me.

"Well you won't have to wait long, Pennsylvania. The Admiral managed to find some of your newer parts in storage and a full set of the AEGIS combat system. You're scheduled for a refit within the hour." She informed me.

"Good for you, Penn!" Oak cheered.

"It's just a refit…" Nevada pointed out.

"But…it's still exciting…" Oak said a bit quieter now.

"Hey, it's exciting to me." I said throwing my arm around Oak triumphantly.

"You're such nerds…" Arizona chuckled.

"Eh." Me and Oak shrugged.

"You should get moving; the Admiral is very enthusiastic about refits and gets a bit irritable when you make him wait." Ark pointed out.

"So I'm excused?" I asked curiously.

"What did I just say? Go Pennsylvania." She said pointing back to land.

"Got it, I'm gone." I said skating off towards the bays.

Figuring out how to get out of this get up was the most challenging part of the refit process as it took me a minute to find out that there was a switch at the bottom of my launching bay.

"Wonder what this does…*click*" I wondered before flipping it.

Within a second I was grabbed out of the water by a crane and lifted onto the platform where the cranes began to disassemble my armaments from my body. With a quick dusting off of the shoulders I sprinted off to go find the Admiral.

As luck would have it I ran into him on the way to his office and I've never seen someone happier to see me…maybe even including my friends.

"Penn! May I call you Penn?" He exclaimed.

"Sure, everyone else does." I shrugged.

"Great, follow me to the dry dock." He said before speeding out the doors towards the launching bays.

I followed him and just now did I notice the smaller building off to the side of the bays labeled "Dry Dock". We entered through the front doors and I saw that inside there seemed to be places that did in fact look a lot like human sized dry docks with guns and various metal bits strewn around.

We walked a bit before coming upon one simply labeled "PA"

"I have my own dry dock?" I asked surprised.

"Of course you do, there's one here for every warship ever brought here." He explained.

"Please stand on the platform right here facing me." He said motioning to a red steel plate surrounded by cranes and familiar (and some not) equipment.

I did as asked and as soon as I did my feet were locked in place by metal feet clamps.

"This should only take a moment." He said pulling a tablet from his pocket and pressing the screen a few time.

The cranes quickly pulled my parts from the bays and put my combat outfit back together.

"I'm sure you've guess by now that you're due for a major overhaul on almost every level." He pointed out.

"Yeah, considering I've been rusting on the ocean floor for roughly seventy years it's not surprising." I remarked.

"True enough, this will take a while please just relax and be patient." He said tapping away at his tablet.

About an hour later he finally put down his tablet and looked me over.

"Perfect! You're fully up to date." He announced.

"A full AEGIS combat system, an updated version of your 1945 superstructure configuration, 14in/50cal main batteries to replace your 14in/45cals, over 110 assorted anti-aircraft guns, eight coaxial dual purpose five inch gun turrets to replace your old five inch guns, completely reworked propulsion and steering gears for greater speed and maneuverability, and a brand new paint job to replace your rusty old hull!" He marveled at his accomplishment.

"You're all good to go." He said before pressing another button disassembling my combat outfit and releasing the feet clamps.

"I feel stronger...and faster." I said inspecting my body.

"And everything looks so much clearer…" I noted.

"Well it wouldn't be much of a refit if it only improved your combat form now would it?" He laughed clapping me on the shoulder before quickly moving towards the door.

"Hey Admiral…" I called.

"Yes?" He asked turning back.

Fire flashed in my eyes for a second.

"Kaga and Akagi wouldn't happen to be located here would they?" I asked quietly.

"Of course not. None of the Pearl Harbor battleships are supposed to come in contact with any of the five attack carriers from the attack. Too high a risk of friendly fire." He said a bit on the cold side in his tone.

"Yeah…smart move." I said before walking past him and out of the building.

"I'll find you." I said through gritted teeth.

"...and then I'll make you suffer just as bad as we did." I said holding the scar on my cheek.


	4. Attack on The Abyssal Base

Note from author: So sorry for the extremely long wait, I had so much school work and personal stuff going on I hardly had time to write! I hope the fact that this chapter is slightly longer makes up even a little for the delay, again thanks for reading and sorry for the wait.

I moved quickly back towards the main building with my cap pulled down over my eyes as I stared down at the ground burning a trail in the stone with my blazing blue glare.

I walked with a purpose and weaved by any and every ship that crossed my path. I managed to make my way back to the main building and make it to our room. I stood there and took a deep breath before I entered the room.

I pushed open in a grandiose fashion and entered the room with a sense of humor.

"Your glorious leader has return, plus a few new additions!" I announced walking over and sitting down on my bed.

"Oh, do tell oh so glorious leader." Arizona said with a good natured slightly sarcastic tone.

"Yeah c'mon, tell us Penn!" Oak said practically bouncing.

"A full set of the new CXAM-1 radar, new and improved main battery guns with longer range new heavier shells to match, almost innumerable AA gun mounts, eight coaxial dual five-inch secondary battery guns, completely redone propulsion and steering machinery, and an updated superstructure." I said with a wide smirk.

"So cool..." Oak marveled.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before Oak." Nevada pointed out motioning towards Arizona.

"Yeah, but I never saw it on him now have I?" Oak countered.

"Well...true." Nevada sighed.

"Anyway lessons and refits aside, what should we do with the rest of our day?" I asked.

"Maybe we can go check out that new restaurant that opened up down in the courtyard?" Arizona suggested.

"Yeah, I heard their food's pretty good." Oak nodded.

"I can confirm that." Nevada said with a warm smile of recollection.

"Wow, I've never seen you smile just from the mention of food." Arizona remarked.

"You've never seen me think of their food then." Nevada remarked.

"Meh, maybe..." I thought.

My thought was interrupted by an all too familiar sound. It was an alarm.

We all jumped to our feet.

"Battleship Divisions One and Two, Carrier Group One, Support Fleet Two, and Torpedo Squadron Three report to the launching bays immediately." An unfamiliar voice called over the PA system.

I wanted to ask who that was but I knew better than to question orders especially during war. Without a word we all began our run out of the room and out of the building down to the launching bays. We entered the bays and they were already packed with ships at their respective stations ready to launch. We were stationed right next to the second Battleship Division which bore all familiar faces. The Pearl Harbor ships were like family after all so when we laid eyes upon West Virginia, Maryland, Tennessee, and California it was hard not to throw our arms around them in welcome but we had orders to listen for.

The Tennessee class was basically what the Pennsylvania class was to the Nevada class to the Pennsylvania class. A more advanced but nearly identical ship with slightly bigger dimensions.

Tennessee was one of my best friends. After the attack on Pearl Harbor I was a mess. I knelt over Arizona's body and cried my eyes out. I didn't move from that spot for at least a day or two. All of the survivors came to try and comfort me but I couldn't even look up at them as I looked down at my sister's mangled body under the clear water as she leaked dark red almost black oil like blood into the harbor.

The only ones who did anything that actually comforted me was Tennessee and Nevada. I remembered feeling guilty after that. They both had lost a sister as well and yet they decided to spend their time alongside me and comfort me. I won't ever forget that.

We locked ourselves into position alongside BatDiv 2 and greeted our friends with as much affection as could be professionally communicated.

"It's good to see you again, Penn." Tennessee smiled snagging my cap and ruffling my hair.

"Yeah, well it's good to be back. It's been too long guys." I smiled, gently batting her hand away from my head and looking over the other three.

They smiled back at me.

"Battleship Divisions One and Two, The First Carrier Group, Support Fleet Two, and Torpedo Squadron three. All units are assembled and ready ma'am, what are your orders?" The voice from before called.

"This is Nagato speaking. Fleet Four recently encountered Abyssal ships while out on expedition. On that encounter they discovered the enemy's base. We have reason to believe that this is the base for the Abyssal fleet which controls the seas around the Naval District. We are launching an offensive attack." She announced.

I held out my fist and gave Tenn a fist bump.

"Finally, a chance to go on the offensive against an actual surface force." I sighed giving a wide grin.

"This is gonna be fun!" West exclaimed pumping her fists.

"The formation is as follows. Battleship Divisions One and Two will be the Vanguard and will attack the enemy force directly and divert their attention from defending the base. Carrier task force with the first carrier group Ak-" She was cut off by a harsh cough.

"I apologize, I shall continue. The carriers will attack the base. Support Fleet Two will provide cover. Torpedo Squadron Three will go ahead of the others and provide recon. Understood?" She explained.

"The end goal of this operation is to eliminate the threat of the Abyssals. If our mission proves successful we will be able to secure the sea lanes around the Naval District. Most importantly and I want you **all** to remember this. I forbid any type of arrogance." She said singling someone out.

All of the American battleships' heads shifted slightly in my direction.

"That was either aimed at me or there's another newbie among us. Either way that was a little uncalled for." I said crossing my arms.

"Alright, Torpedo Squadron Three you will be the first fleet to launch. Today is the day we reclaim the seas for humanity!" Nagato called.

"Eh, more like today is the day we reclaim some of the seas for humanity but whatever floats your ship..." I remarked with a shrug.

Tennessee pulled my cap over my face in a swift motion.

"Hey!" I called straightening my cap.

The blast doors rose with a blaring alarm and they launched I spotted a particularly clueless looking girl among the Torpedo Squadron who look reluctant to even approach her platform and the dots connected themselves. She was a total newb.

"Newbie spotted, nine o'clock. Destroyer in the white and blue sailor outfit. She's just about as clueless as I was before my first launch." I said pointing her out from my position.

"Whoa, nice eye." Cali noted.

"Wanna bet she falls on her ass on launch?" Mary said with a slight smirk.

"I'll take that bet." Nevada nodded.

I looked her over and thought about it.

"Hm...I'm not so sure about that." I said shaking my head a bit.

"Well, we'll see." Tenn said.

She launched with apparent difficulty but to her credit she didn't fall down...yet.

"Aw..." Mary said feigning disappointment.

"Heads up people, chances are we're up next." Cali said looking forward.

"Alright Battleship Division One launch and take point. Battleship Division Two launch after and fall in behind Battleship Division One.

"You heard her BatDiv One, let's go!" I said ordering my division forward.

We stepped onto our platforms and launched in order of Me, Arizona, Nevada, and Oak. We were quickly followed by West, Mary, Tenn, and Cali behind us.

I quickly noted that my turning time was considerably faster and I had gained at least two or three extra knots of potential speed but per Admiral's instruction I stuck with my usual speed of twenty-one knots. Though the ease of acceleration and improved reliability was like a breath of fresh air.

"Been awhile since we all sailed together." Mary noted.

"Too long." Cali sighed.

"You can say that again." I smiled.

Tennessee is about an inch or so taller than me and a bit better built with long and wavy dark brown hair which darkened into deep red near the tips. She has a slightly tanner complexion to any of the ships in my division and golden eyes. She wears a light gray and bold crimson red uniform the colors separated by a bold black line like on our uniforms. Her uniform is more reminiscent of army fatigues in design. Her cap is also gray, black, and red and on either side of her head what looked like the sides of a long triangle protruded. I knew these to be her range finder antennae.

Cali is basically identical to her older sister, but her outfit is a bright almost cobalt blue and her hair and eyes are both silver with her hair fading into blue and she has a pretty bad scar down the right side of her face reminiscent of mine.

West and Mary are Colorado class battleships and stand about level with Tenn and Cali but finally broke the resemblance between US Standard dreadnaughts. They were built from lessons learned from the Pennsylvania, New Mexico, and Tennessee class with an enhanced 16in main battery.

West has long flowing pitch-black hair that reaches about halfway down her back, she has a slightly more impressive build than me, intimidating silver eyes that would scare you motionless if you didn't know how friendly she really is, and a ghost-like complexion. Her uniform looked a lot like Tenn's but bulkier and designed with naval camouflage Measure-32 which consisted of wavy lines of white, light blue, light gray, and black in a pattern meant to fool the eyes at range. She was one of the only ships from Pearl that actually took a liking to the newly designed camouflage and hence West and Mary were the only ones to adopt the new camouflage patterns.

Mary being West's sister was nearly identical, but she was slightly tanner than her sister. Not to mention her superstructure tower was that of a normal Colorado class battleship while West was modified when she was raised and repaired following Pearl. Her eyes, unlike her sister's, were brown and her hair matched them. Her uniform was the same as her sister's but her "Dazzle" Camouflage pattern contrasted her sister's. The intent of fooling the eye was the same but the lines were more pronounced and consisted only of light blue and black.

I felt relaxed in my friends' company and felt just a bit of nostalgia for those days before the war when we just sat around Pearl and drill every now and then. Mainly we just sat around, talked, hung around with the other ships, and joked around.

We had now been sailing for a good twenty minutes as we approached the coordinates Nagato gave us when West suddenly snapped her attention to the horizon.

"Heads up, enemy spotted." West said pointing them out.

Only after she pointed them out my sensors picked them up. I wasn't surprised. She had a history of having the best detection range of almost any US battleship even with the exact same equipment.

"Enemy range is twenty-two point five kilometers out. They seem to be holding position." I reported.

I whistled in amazement.

"God, that's a lot of contacts." I added in a quiet voice.

"Easily a couple hundred." Mary confirmed.

"How do you wanna do this people?" West asked.

"I have a suggestion." I raised my hand to draw attention to myself.

They all turned to me. I guess I had that kind of weight among the Pearl Harbor battleships because of my experience and achievements during the war.

"If you remember at Surigao when we turned our combined firepower onto an attacking force the power was devastating, almost nothing that was hit survived and nothing went unscathed. With the addition of Oak, Nevada, and with Arizona as a stand in for Mississippi we have even more firepower than we did then. I suggest we do this. Form a battle line with the tougher of the ships in front with the older and less advanced ships near the rear. The battle line would then be as follows. West Virginia, Maryland, Tennessee, California, myself, Arizona, Nevada, and Oak. We should approach in a line then as we get within main battery range we should turn and get our broadside firepower to bear. This time there won't be any pesky cruisers or destroyers in the way so everyone will be in the action but in case we are attacked before we're in position we need the tougher of the ships up front to mitigate the risk of losing a ship as much as possible." I explained.

"Solid plan, with our combined firepower it's highly unlikely anything would be able to break the line and if we are attacked from the front I can more than take anything they throw at us." West nodded.

"Personally I would lead the front since my armor design is rather advantageous but there are two reasons why I can't this time. The first is rather simply I'm still not very experienced with this body and have never encountered the Abyssals and secondly when it comes to firepower West has me beat with her sixteen-inch guns. I might have more guns which makes me both more likely to hit and allows me to get hits out faster but sixteen inchers both have more kinetic and explosive punch." I explained.

"Makes sense to me." Mary agreed.

"Any objections or other ideas?" Tennessee asked.

Everyone shook their head.

"Alright, form up and maintain top battle speed." I ordered.

"Aye." They called and we formed up.

As we sailed closer an unnatural black cloud blocked out the sky. Moving even closer we could see that it was emanating from the Abyssal base itself.

"Alright people we're still a little under an hour out from our firing range of them. Keep your eyes open for any possible ambush." I advised.

"Keep an eye on your sonar arrays, they especially love ambushing ships by surfacing and taking pot shots in close proximity. Effective range of the sonar is limited due to the Abyssals' strange construction so be prepare for anything." Tenn advised me.

I trained my main turrets into my four corners and trained my secondaries to aim into the gaps. I kept close track of my sonar, radar, and constantly observed my surrounding visually.

We cruised along for about thirty minutes now. We were well within the black clouded area and were coming within firing range of the enemy.

"Starting to turn in, guns up people." West announced. She turned to port and brought her guns to bear.

The others mimicked her turn successfully but when I went to turn suddenly my sonar went off. A large target had snuck under detection and was mere tens of yards from me.

"Contact on me!" I called whipping my guns around.

Suddenly a massive black whale/shark monster rose from the depths and lunged at me. It surfaced and was immediately blown away by a volley of twelve fourteen-inch shells from my main battery and sixteen five-inch shells from my secondary battery. A convenient feature of this human form was that with the placement of my weaponry on my combat outfit it was possible to fire all guns in the same direction at once. Something that just wasn't possible before. It burst into a cloud of fire and smoke but suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back and a force that almost knocked me from my feet.

"Agh! Fuck!" I called stumbling forward from the force of a twelve inch HE shell.

"Son of a bitch!" Arizona roared blasting the Abyssal that got behind us in half.

"Defensive fire! Arrow head formation, press the attack!" West called.

"This is Division leader Pennsylvania of Battleship Division One, General Quarters initiated! We've been ambushed and engaged!" I said over the radio.

"Acknowledged, our ETA is twenty minutes. Hold them until then." I heard an unfamiliar voice respond.

We retained our general formation with West and Mary leading as the point, followed by Tenn and Cali, then Myself and Arizona, and finally Nevada and Oak.

We kept going at top speed and suddenly we were surrounded by Abyssals as we pushed forward. There was a shield of fire and smoke around us as we staggered our fire to utilize the blinding blasts to our advantage.

This worked well as individual shots weren't very accurate but there were so many of them that we were still getting ground down by intense fire. However, we were made to stand up to this kind of beating and we pressed on blasting away at the Abyssals, each salvo from one of us downing anywhere from one to three or even four Abyssals at a time.

Realizing how fragile the Abyssals really were to large caliber guns fire I threw out the idea of focusing one target and aimed all my guns in different directions. My main battery was divided in four different directions firing every twenty seconds while my secondaries fired in eight different directions every three seconds.

Each of my secondary turrets had enough firepower to potentially cripple an Abyssal if both shells hit while the main battery shredded through them like paper. Shells pelted my hull like rain and either detonated on impact causing minimal damage or bounced off of my thick armor. Needless to say that even if these didn't cause much structural damage they hurt like all hell.

I shut myself off from the painful impacts and focused on maintaining accurate fire on the enemy. With all of us taking up this new method of fighting the enemy the Abyssals almost seemed to be wiped from existence. This would've been a great thing if not for the pesky fact that for each one we killed five more seemed to replace it.

This went on for twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of hellfire, smoke, and fierce explosions.

An Abyssal lunged at me and I spun on a dime and blasted it in half as it passed me in the air causing a massive explosion that masked me in smoke and fire.

"Penn you alright?!" Cali called.

"I'm fine, just a little singed!" I responded.

I brushed some splattered oil from my face and pushed on with the others. We had left the main Abyssal force in shambles. A decent third of their force laid either in fiery wreckage or on their way to the ocean floor.

Reaching the center of their force we turned in and formed a circle. Then we heard them.

"Initiating surface battle Sendai up front!" A voice called.

Light cruisers and destroyers rushed towards the Abyssals. It was Torpedo Squadron Three.

"Looks like they finally decided to show up." Mary pointed out.

"Took them long enough." Cali remarked.

They weaved between shots and Abyssals firing small caliber guns and torpedoes to devastating effect.

"Heads up! Additional support coming from our other flank!" West pointed them out.

Some destroyers and a pair of battleships charged from our other flank onto the Abyssals. Support Fleet 2 has also arrived.

"Alright people, let's sink these bastards!" I called.

With renewed vigor we opened fire on the Abyssals again.

"Base spotted." I pointed it out.

It was like us...humanoid but sickly twisted with pure ash white skin and glowing crimson eyes. Suddenly I heard a commotion from behind us.

"Watch out!" One of the destroyers called.

A destroyer was rammed by and Abyssal and sent flying back.

"Fubuki, no!" One of the other destroyers called.

She looked up to see two Abyssals crashing down on her. She fired her weapon in vain, missing her mark.

"Head down, destroyer!" I called.

She ducked down and I blasted one of the Abyssals out of the sky but missed the other. Just when I thought she was done for a wave of planes strafed and destroyed the second one saving the destroyer.

"Excellent work! We got here as fast as we could." An infuriatingly familiar voice called over the radio.

"Fall back for now, the First carrier group will handle the rest of the low lives!" She ordered.

"In your dreams." West and I scoffed cutting radio with them.

Planes roared down upon the Abyssals adding an immense number of airdropped bombs to the fleet's firepower as we fought against the Abyssals. It took no time at all to finish off the surviving beasts and all that remained was the base.

"Fire on the base!" I called.

A bomb that fell on the base revealed that the base itself was surrounded by an invisible shell but that wouldn't matter.

We turned our guns around and trained all our firepower onto the base. Nothing was going to survive against a full salvo against all of our firepower. In one salvo our combined force was sixteen sixteen-inch shells, twenty-four fourteen-inch fifty-cal shells, forty-four fourteen-inch forty-five-cal shells, and one hundred and twenty-eight five-inch shells.

I don't care who or what you are, nothing survives that. Nothing.

With a blast that shook the very sea itself a massive wave of steel plummeted down on the base. The first few shells that struck the shield deflected off but even they caused damage by weakening the shield's structure. The onslaught of shells was just too much and the shield faltered. The Abyssal was left defenseless and the rest of the salvo crippled her leaving her a mangled wreck lying burning on the sea.

All this and yet she still clung to life. Looking up at the sky the last thing she ever saw was that one last bomb that crashed down on her and sent her to the bottom with a blinding flash.

"That's how we do it!" Oak said pumping her fist.

"My everything hurts..." Arizona groaned.

"Same." We all said in unison.

"Let's get home, I swear I'm gonna sleep for a month after I hit my bed." I said feeling exhaustion creeping in on me.

We turned and started to sail back towards the main fleet on its way back to port. The battle over and the adrenaline wearing off I felt the extent of my damage and I felt sluggish. We had been hit so many times it was hard to find an untouched spot. All of us were scorched from bow to stern and took several bad hits. We probably had a good long repair time ahead of us when we got back.

We grouped up with the others and they looked shocked when they saw us. All of them looked relatively untouched save for a couple of the light cruisers and destroyers. I couldn't find the destroyer from before in the massive fleet but I had a feeling she was just fine.

"Wow you guys are in pretty rough shape." One of the cruisers remarked.

"Well…yeah." West said with a smirk.

"You know how we were supposed to engage the enemy's main fleet? Well they somehow snuck up on us and did the engaging part. We ended up just holding them until you got here." Tenn explained.

"Never realized how bad 12in HE hurts. That stuff stings, luckily not really effective against thick armor though. Technically speaking my plan did work though." I remarked with a sly smirk.

"Yeah right, Penn." Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Wait…you held the entire Abyssal fleet on your own for over twenty minutes?" She asked with a surprised face.

"Yeah." We all said in semi-unison.

The cruisers and destroyers looked shocked.

"Wow that's amazing!" They marveled.

"No amazing would've been avoiding critical damage. As we are we're probably going to see a decent chunk of time in the repair baths." Tenn said motioning around to each of us.

"At that point don't you think you're expecting the impossible just a bit there? I mean that was a fleet of considerable size and you held them and took out a majority of their force with only two divisions of battleships." One of the cruisers pointed out.

"Maybe, but our combined force could take on anything. See these? They're just scratches, we'll be back in top shape in no time and then it's right back into the action where we belong!" West said enthusiastically.

"God, you sound like South Dakota." I remarked.

"Well you know where So-Dak got it, right?" Mary reminded me.

"True enough." I shrugged.

"And that's a bad thing?" West asked.

"No, just brings back memories…" I sighed.

There was a bit of silence.

"I guess it does." Cali said softly.

"I miss South and Wash…" Mary said quietly

"Let's just get home." I sighed tiredly.

That's when the aircraft carriers came into view about five kilometers out. We all saw them and I sensed an uneasy shift in my sister. I looked at them and froze. I went absolutely blank for a second before my bright blue eyes faded to burning crimson. It was them. The murderers. I was consumed by anger and I raised my arm and loaded my secondary battery guns attached to my right arm.

"Penn, no!" Arizona said pushing my arm up.

I fired and the shots soared harmlessly over them and exploded behind them. They stood surprised for a moment before sailing over to us. I struggled against my sister's and now Oak's and Nevada's grips.

"Do you have something you'd like to say to us?" Kaga asked calmly.

"What was that? You could've hit us you know." Akagi said sternly.

"Murderers. Cowardly murderers!" I growled.

"What?" Kaga asked.

"Pearl Harbor!" I shouted pulling against my friends combined strength as they restrained me.

"Don't you remember? How you took everything from us?! How you murdered my sister and a few of my friends before leaving several others close to death as well?! Do you even remember their names?! Arizona, Oklahoma, Nevada, West Virginia, California, Tennessee, Maryland, Cassin, Downes, Helm, Shaw, Helena, Raleigh, Honolulu, Oglala, Vestal, Curtiss, and Sotoyomo! You did you level best to destroy me in drydock as well. Well let me tell you something, I remember **your** names Kaga and Akagi! I'll never forgive you, if Abyssals don't see you put under the waves I will! Remember that!" I went on.

"I'm sorry about this…I knew he would be upset as we were but I didn't think he was brash enough to actually fire." Arizona said sailing over to them.

The began to talk as I was pulled away from them. My rage burned hard and my eyes looked like small but intense and brilliant flames.

Nevada and Oak pulled me back the whole way to the base and back to the room kicking and fighting them the whole way. Of course they were almost basically the same ship as me only slightly smaller so they found it doable with some notable effort. As they pulled me I locked eyes with the Admiral. He at first looked confused and then concerned. Not that I noticed. I was hardly focused on him at the time. They locked me in the room and left me to cool off.

I saw my reflection and noticed the change in my eyes. It was unsettling, and to be honest a bit worrying considering how much the crimson glow reminded me of the Abyssals. I wouldn't admit it but in that moment I scared myself more than anything else I'd ever seen. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to calm myself a bit. I opened my eyes again and they had returned to blue but were still glowing fiercely but were fading slowly. Eventually they returned to their usual ice blue color.

I sighed and fell down onto my bed. What the hell was going on, why'd Arizona get in the way? Why did the others not do anything, why was Arizona talking to her killer so politely?! How were they so friendly with them? Why? Just…why? I was so confused and overwhelmed with emotion like nothing I've ever felt before. The light of day was gone and the sunset cast gold throughout the sky. I yawned and gave into exhaustion as my mind wandered and was out like a light.


End file.
